


[Podfic of] The Tears Would Dry

by klb, PrettyLittlePoutyMouth, ridakulous



Series: FaberryCon Fic Battle Podfics [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittlePoutyMouth/pseuds/PrettyLittlePoutyMouth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridakulous/pseuds/ridakulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written collaboratively as part of the Fic Battle at FaberryCon North by professorspork, ridakulous, prettylittlepoutymouth, halfabagoffritos, rqficrecs, and shippity. 9 genres, 9 prompts, 9 minutes to write each chapter. This team has more singing, more spaceships, significantly lower chance of survival.</p><p>Performed by professorspork, ridakulous, prettylittlepoutymouth, halfabagoffritos, klb, and allthrumyribs</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Tears Would Dry

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/The%20Tears%20Would%20Dry.mp3) | **Size:** 13 MB | **Duration:** 9:02

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> klb's notes: So the first podfic was great, but once everyone was a bit more comfortable, the fun and creativity of this one was just through the roof. From the goblin voice to the groaning to everyone's even-better-than-the-first-time performances, I am just so so so fond of everything this turned out to be.


End file.
